


你想吃糖吗

by takki0007



Category: all厂
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takki0007/pseuds/takki0007





	你想吃糖吗

　　 明凯关电脑起身的时候训练室只剩scout，一边嘱咐他差不多了注意休息，一边感叹自己大龄omega已经扛不住这么长时间高强度的加练。  
　　踩着拖鞋出门却没有直接回房间睡觉而是下楼去了24小时营业的罗森，转了一圈拿了一瓶矿泉水和一盒葡萄味的硬糖。收银台边上摆着整整齐齐的成人用品，明凯手指在拟alpha信息素喷雾上打了个转拿了旁边的杜蕾斯。  
算算时间也差不多，omega每个月都有那么几天，明凯站在路灯下面翻好友名单，夜风吹过空荡荡的短裤腿，大腿抖了抖起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。不远处的罗森感应门又是一阵叮咚叮咚，这么晚了还有人出来也是奇怪，抬头一看是李汭燦。  
李汭燦穿着他那件一年四季都不换的橙色羽绒服，提着一瓶葡萄汁靠过来，你怎么还在外面？  
明凯舔了舔嘴唇，说，你要不要吃糖，葡萄味的，我家有。  
两个人一前一后走，李汭燦看明凯在前面，手里的塑料袋一晃一晃缠在手腕上，又松开，忍不住伸手上去握住了已经有一圈红痕的手腕。  
进了明凯的租的小屋就没人管到底有没有糖了，一到家两个人就往床上滚，信息素的味道纠缠在一起，明凯躺下拆套子的时候还担心，很久没和自家中单做了，结果做到最后爽的脚指头都蜷缩起来，抽着身子往李汭燦手里送，心里感慨万千，还是自家的alpha好，乖乖地搂住小李的脖子，腿缠得紧紧的。  
李汭燦头发烫得很毛躁，钻进明凯的颈窝里蹭得人哼哼唧唧的呻吟，戴牙套的小尖牙轻轻啃咬omega的胸口，也让人很受用。  
　　前戏做了蛮久，明凯早就湿得不行，翻过来跪坐在人身上解他的衣服。alpha的信息素让他晕晕乎乎没什么力气，李汭燦抓着他的腰吮吸他的喉结和下巴，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，这么不矜持，你那些野男人都不能满足你？  
明凯去捂李汭燦的嘴不让他说，被叼着手指舔的水淋淋的，李汭燦抓着他的手腕让他自己摸后  
面，明凯象征性地挣扎了两下就软下来任他肆虐，抖着手给李汭燦带套子，套子上那点润滑全蹭在两个人身上了。  
插进去的时候没什么阻碍，熟透了的omega温热的生殖道包裹着阴茎，像温泉一样咕啾咕啾分泌甜蜜的液体。  
明凯浑身湿漉漉的，只想躺下来，汗顺着曲起的大腿往股沟流，坦率的等着年轻的alpha来操，李汭燦进的很深，几乎顶进了生殖腔，明凯的腿勾着他的腰，很默契的一起动，最后用力的接吻，一起高潮。  
大龄omega气喘吁吁，像鱼一样瘫在床上，李汭燦从侧面抱着他，头靠在一起，使劲闻他的信息素，舔他的耳垂蛊惑人再来，明凯没说不行。  
两个人侧躺着交合，李汭燦埋在他里面慢慢地抽插，明凯体力透支困得不行，被逼的眼泪都出来了。  
手机放在床头充电，不停有消息进来，屏幕一亮一亮的在夜里格外显眼，李汭燦抱着明凯泛了点委屈。年轻的alpha把人强硬的翻过来质问，你本来要约谁？  
明凯睡得迷迷糊糊，伸手搂住面前毛绒绒的脑袋，说，没有谁，他们没你好。


End file.
